<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【橙緑】貧乏男子大生Mくんはキツネの夢を見る by peach_sauce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157418">【橙緑】貧乏男子大生Mくんはキツネの夢を見る</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce'>peach_sauce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kanjani8 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#お稲荷さまにミルクを捧げて<br/>#失戀的貧窮男大學生🧡與嬌生慣養的貪吃鬼狐仙大人💚</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【橙緑】貧乏男子大生Mくんはキツネの夢を見る</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya_0319/gifts">saya_0319</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#戀笨、戀幼、神仙paro、雷普<br/>#一點都不浪漫的夏日戀愛故事。<br/>#想了一堆前言都會劇透，塞最後面好了。</p><p> </p><p>🥂💝祝福我們熊擔泥塑粉絲大美女梨梨老師生日快樂💝🥂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>八月，白天在烈日太陽的照射下，形成高溫三十五度左右的炙熱氣候。鋪墊著柏油的地面像被烤熟一樣，彷彿聽得到生食在鐵板上發出滋滋作響的歡聲。連日來不間斷地發散著異常攀升的溫度，融化用路人的汗腺。</p><p>位於城鎮山腳下的一塊空地，正熱鬧滾滾地準備著夜晚即將開始的慶典。各式各樣的小販陸續鋪張好自己所屬的攤位，將做生意的道具一一擺放至位置上，掛上店鋪旗幟就可以開始營業了。但最後可不能忘記，花點時間走到神社內，投點硬幣來祈求今日平安順利以及生意興隆。</p><p>山上是純樸人民供奉的神社，座落於頂端的幽靜樹林中，必須經過蜿蜒曲折的小徑與灰石砌成的層層台階，才可到達在地的信仰中心。</p><p>神社內執勤的巫女慣例地進行每日掃除庭園的工作，偌大的空間於入口處建造的巨大鳥居，其左右兩側被安置著據說寄宿著守護神的雕像。即使經歷百年間的風雨交錯也無損其石像的風采，兩座神祇分別擔任著引領信徒與驅趕惡人的角色，矗立在台階最上層。</p><p>位於狐仙像上方的不遠處，團聚著小球純白的雲朵，捏得不夠緊實的糖花露出一小角奶白色的影子，若是在烈日時刻肯定能在地面上看到那角絨毛在左搖右晃的模樣。</p><p>雪白雲霧的上方依稀可見一枚人影乘坐在上，而頭部上方裝飾著的獸耳正矗得尖挺，貌似不能錯過什麼精彩內容似的打直腰桿來打探，他盯緊眼下人類族群的一舉一動。</p><p>屈膝的舒適姿勢讓他能夠安穩地查看周圍的任何情況，即使想裝出一副認真上班的臉面，可控制不住的食慾令他肚子咕嚕了好幾聲。</p><p>雖然距離山腳下的會場還有著大段距離，可鼻腔卻意識作祟的像吸入大量的食物香氣，他捏緊了自己身下的棉花坐騎，無自覺微張的嘴巴滴出舌尖的唾液。</p><p>身為天上的神仙根本無須進食這項行為，不透過腸胃來吸收必須的養份也不會直接導致死亡的發生。而他則是神祀中其一二的特殊份子，總是執拗地認為自己需要吃飯，雖然並沒有成功吃到過任何的食物。</p><p>今年新上任的他被分配到這座神社，平日無趣的執勤生活日覆一日，每當黃昏時刻他就想開始點頭打嗑睡。</p><p>不久前聽聞一年一度的祭典即將在此舉辦，興奮得好幾天都沒有睡好覺。小腦袋瓜裡盤算著如何向他的長官請假，好讓自己餓了好久的肚皮飽餐一頓。</p><p>才剛說出今天的日子，連想休假都沒說出第一字，平時嚴格的虎牙上司像肚內的蛔蟲一樣，摸透他那一點小心思跟願望。害羞的摸著他小巧堅挺的鼻尖，被看穿的習慣性想遮掩自己的窘迫。總之，獲得了幾天的小假期，回頭再帶些美味的食物來答謝意外善解人意的上司吧。</p><p> </p><p>🌠🌠🌠</p><p> </p><p>昏黃的天色將祭典的開幕式掀開帷幕，逐漸聚集的人潮湧入會場內，吵吵嚷嚷的好不熱鬧。一群年輕人在門口會面處等待會合，大多為男女配對的小情侶居多，而攜家帶眷一起參觀祭典的也不少。</p><p>丸山隆平也混在學生集團之中，他跟自己幾個交好的兄弟們約出來找樂子，當然少不了去邀請心儀的對象參加，否則晚上的煙火大會沒有女孩子陪，怎麼能算是完美的夏天呢。</p><p>在學期末的結尾前，他跟鼓起勇氣來去詢問對方，得到的果然是拒絕的回答，丸山不死心的說了好多次會等著直到你來的詞句，面對校花也稍微覺得自己有些強硬。</p><p>他喪著一張苦瓜臉，穿著昨夜連忙洗淨的男士浴衣，深藍色的布料上烙印著樸素筆直的粗細線條。手機螢幕上顯示的時間一點一點地經過，自己邀請的那位女孩仍舊是沒有出現。</p><p>即使心裡認為女孩平時習慣梳得整齊的雙馬尾，肯定跟華麗可愛系的浴衣很合襯，但他是沒有機會看到她校服以外的裝扮了吧。失落之餘兄弟們也為了不讓他落單而拽著丸山四處轉轉，一票人馬玩得盡興，歡笑聲源源不絕地環繞在人群內。</p><p>丸山拉起嘴角弧度並揮手向好友們道別，嘴裡胡扯著自己其實還有事情的謊言，實為不想當大家與曖昧對象的礙事者。他緩緩踱步到會場旁一側人煙稀少的區域，享受一會安靜無聲的寂靜，以及撫平自己被甩得乾淨的碎片。</p><p>花叢點綴在公園的長椅旁，把手裡剛買的食物隨手置於椅面上，明太子奶油炒麵明明是他最喜歡的口味，現在卻一點也不想拆盒食用。他呆愣地望著公園外側的人潮，靜下心來數著黑夜點綴的星點，好打發自己多餘的空閒時間。</p><p>忽然，他看到了浮空中的一小角黑影，突兀地打斷了丸山沉浸的寂寞夜景，黑色影塊就落在他面前的不遠處。丸山定神聚焦一看可以判斷是隻小型的生物，牠緩慢褪下披在身上的保護色，一絨白球倉促地甩甩剛才被擠壓的毛髮，像個犬隻似地搖頭晃腦著。</p><p>丸山已經看傻了，被眼前這奇異景象丟掉一半魂魄。擁有稀奇雪白絨毛的小狐狸正躡手躡腳地接近丸山的方向，牠的步履不是非常穩固，像是不習慣走在地面上的新生嬰孩，搖搖晃晃地邁步卻也沒有跌跤。</p><p>不一會兒，小白狐已經跳上丸山坐著的石椅，正用牠小巧的鼻尖嗅聞著眼前的食物，露出嘴裡的尖牙磨著透明的塑膠外盒。丸山緩緩地打開盒蓋，白狐毫不客氣地一頭哉進去，開心地嚼著攤販烹調的招牌餐點。</p><p>牠穆然地察覺到了什麼事情，不管嘴內還吸著麵條，抬頭一看才發現被人類緊緊盯著觀察中。</p><p>完蛋，親眼目睹天上神仙掉下來是不是太稀有了點，要被賣去可怕的地方當寵物了。小白狐腦袋裡竟是白皮前輩嚇唬牠的案例，一雙無辜的圓眼四處飄竄著目光，明顯地陷入困境的模樣，卻還記得邊挺起尾巴威嚇眼前陌生的人類。</p><p>丸山不經意地伸手觸碰小狐的絨毛，溫暖的大手順著毛囊生長的方向，輕柔地撫摸上處於警戒狀態的生物，觸感像個雲朵似的綿軟。</p><p>見他也沒有惡意的樣子，狐狸安心地嚼著還咬在嘴裡的麵條，整盒吃食都被享用的乾淨，空盤是最好的乖巧典範。丸山怕嚇著牠一直沒開口說話，用上他和藹可親地語氣，逗弄著野生的小動物。</p><p>“小狐狸，這盒餐點還滿意嗎？還要不要吃其他的？” 丸山把剛才憑空出現的景象拋在腦後，被小動物融化了心臟正在微微地作痛著，眼角垂了下來，此時此刻正和善地拉近與牠的距離。</p><p>聽到還有食物可以吃，牠連忙大力地點頭，不自覺地擺晃著獸尾，清楚地表達愉悅之意。不等丸山站起身，小狐已經爬上男孩經過生長期換來的寬厚背脊，安穩地乘坐在浴衣的後襟處。</p><p> </p><p>🍡🍡🍡</p><p> </p><p>丸山帶著白狐走了一圈攤子，人潮擁擠得令牠有些害怕的模樣，四肢攀在丸山出了微汗的肩頸間，正輕微地顫抖著，細膩的獸毛撫得丸山的肌膚添上幾分癢意。男孩貼心地拍拍白狐的頭頂，要牠別太恐懼人類。</p><p>指著攤位小聲地詢問身後的貴客，這攤想不想吃看看，白狐又不能在他面前點頭回答，牠小腦袋轉得飛快，想出了一個讓他理解的方法，輕咬丸山的肩膀。擅長察顏觀色的男孩立刻就理解了白狐的意思，幾乎快掏空自己的皮夾才買完牠要吃的食物。</p><p>一人一狐又回到剛才相遇的地方，連續拆了好幾份小食，不顧上頭還冒著熱氣，牠才剛湊上去啃咬，嬌嫩的舌頭就被燙紅了一角，難受地直冒眼淚邊跺著小腳。丸山貼心地吹涼食物才一匙一匙送到牠的嘴裡，小白狐也樂於接受地老實張開嘴巴，實著像稱職的管家在服務驕縱無比的大小姐。</p><p>白狐的胃口比預想中好上不少，有七八成的份量都獻給了對方的胃袋，明明看起來這麼嬌小一隻，都吃到哪裡去了呢，丸山不免開始好奇起來。</p><p>剩下蘋果糖的透明塑膠袋包裝還尚未拆開，身為男子卻是重度嗜甜黨丸山的最愛。拆到一半他才想到小狐的嘴巴嬌小，可能沒辦法嚐嚐蘋果糖味道。而這裡又沒有刀子能切成片狀來餵食，怎麼辦呢？丸山轉著手中串起蘋果的木棍，自己碎碎念的詞句被白狐聽得清楚。</p><p>牠心想，那我變回原本的模樣不就可以吃了嗎？腦筋單純地想到牠自認為很棒的解法。一陣灰白迷漫在前，令丸山的鼻腔吸進些許不明的白色煙霧，他被嗆得紅了眼角。氣體飄散開之後，展現在丸山眼前的景象更加荒唐不可置信了。</p><p>一名年輕男子身穿著一襲瑰麗的和風服飾，優雅的停駐在丸山面前，稍長的墨黑色髮絲柔軟地服貼在低矮額前，輪廓小得像個女孩的巴掌大臉面，精緻的五官容貌跟自己心儀已久的校花有得比。</p><p>髮頂間竄出的獸耳，彷彿用了大量夏日晴朗天空中飄蕩的雲朵製作而成，白銀色澤的碎毛鋪墊在皮囊上。除了狐狸耳還有與人類相符的耳朵，穿著金絲銀線製成的迷你寶石耳墜，低調地將他原本清秀的臉面疊加了層女人的豔麗感。</p><p>琥珀糖似的雙眸躍在眼前，大倉一屁股坐回剛剛小狐型態時的位置，阿的一聲把自己嘴內張大到極致，溢滿無辜感的眼角稍稍低垂，淡色柳眉被細心修整過，整個人恰如可供牽繩擺弄且精細無比的昂貴人偶。</p><p>等到對方不耐煩地又阿了一長聲，丸山才慌忙地反應過來，拿著手上握著的蘋果糖往他嘴裡湊近。白狐天生擁有的利齒咬破包覆在蘋果外皮的冰糖薄膜，裡頭鮮嫩的紅皮果肉溢出汁液。對方滿足地嚼碎紅蘋糖的碎片，偏好某邊臉頰側肉鼓鼓的嚼食模樣，與方才相處不久的小動物根本一致。</p><p>“...好可愛。” 丸山不經腦袋脫口而出的真實想法，處於年輕氣盛的男大學生，基本對顏質高的美人無法抵抗，猶如天仙美人降靈在凡俗間的愛情故事場景，使他立刻就對來路不明的神仙一見鍾情了。</p><p>“...？” 白狐邊咀嚼嘴裡的果肉一邊觀察眼前的人類，細長內斂的眼眉彎到諂媚弧度，突起的顴骨表達出陶然歡欣之意，一臉傻得像老實人標配的善良臉面。</p><p>“我叫丸山隆平，你叫什麼名字？” </p><p>“...大倉忠義。” </p><p>“名字意外的陽剛呢！不過很好聽哦，我很喜歡。”</p><p>“......！” 大倉還沒來得急回答，即被巨大的聲響嚇得貼在丸山身上，他抬頭往熟悉不過的夜幕中望去，流體線條一束束綻放在雲塵間，沉澱藍彩的天空遍布絢麗無比的七彩星點。</p><p>已經把手上的甜點忘得乾淨，狐仙大人正頗有興致的觀賞著人類帶來的精彩表演。</p><p>煙花的光線照耀在公園不起眼的角落，烏黑的前髮擋不住大倉淺瞳內閃爍的雀躍，輕盈垂落的眼睫細緻地讓人無法移開分毫目光。此時此刻，一瞬即逝的絢麗花火也略顯失色，而美人眼底的精彩更遠比天上辰星要好看百倍。</p><p> </p><p>🍯🍯🍯</p><p> </p><p>五坪不到的空間被各種用品雜亂無章地塞滿，腳底下踩著不知道從哪個朋友那借了許久的漫畫書。當時為了喜歡的女演員，而買了電影的藍光碟片也隨處擱置著。丸山與大學同學一起分租的家庭式獨門戶型，猜拳猜輸了的他被分到三房內最迷你的一間，小型電腦桌旁幾乎緊鄰在單身男大生的單人床隔壁。</p><p>大倉輕提起自己身著袴的寬鬆下擺，避免被地面的塵灰沾染上。雖然房間凌亂不堪，但至少沒有因為食物殘渣放置著而招來各種蟲子，否則他是絕不會踏進這破房間一步內。</p><p>均勻的呼氣聲響在狹窄寢室內，丸山還在熟睡中的模樣，身上穿著已經輕微浮現棉質毛球的居家套裝。大倉好奇的目光在房內四處張望。昨夜第一次品嚐到的美食令他念念不忘，還不想提早結束休假回到無趣的工作崗位。絕對不是認為跟著這個好心人士能夠再蹭到什麼食物吃，而是為了觀察人類的行為與心理學，開闊視野肯定對未來有所幫助嘛。</p><p>雖然能夠隨時招喚出自己專屬的雲朵坐騎，可既然來到人間，也想盡量不使用仙術來破壞人類世界的和諧定律。假裝自己是一般人類的感覺讓所見之處都變得有趣起來。比如不踩在地面上就無法行走，需要睡覺等生理行為，吃飯還不能一次吃太多聽說容易胃疼。</p><p>踏在被褥上的感覺還不差，原本腳上穿著的樸素草履鞋已經被大倉放置在鞋櫃內，畢竟入境隨俗，即使沒人提點他也聰穎地模仿著人類的行為舉止。</p><p>丸山睡得肚皮都露出來，柔軟皮囊內側沒有過多脂肪附著，長年練習的田徑項目令他身材維持在一定水平，甚至還有些腹肌的影子。夏季的薄被被他自己踹離床板，可憐地掉落至勉強從縫隙中可以看出是木頭鋪墊的地板上。</p><p>小心翼翼地踩踏在床緣，但柔軟的被褥畢竟不適合在上頭步行，還未習慣掌握雙腳平衡的大倉直接橫倒在睡昏的丸山身上。慌亂地想爬起身卻被覆蓋不屬於自己的體溫，纖細的手碗旁多了隻大手，丸山五指捏緊了他，寬厚手掌邊衡量物品的質量與感觸，輕輕地捏緊又不肯放開，就像手裡的人影是個需要對待易碎品般的細心呵護。</p><p>他僵硬且不敢掙扎，只好乖巧安靜地躺在丸山的溫厚懷裡，大倉髮頂上的一對狐狸耳朵被對方的呼氣蹭得敏感起來，因為自己的冒失而縮短的距離令他緊張地連吸吐換氣都異常謹慎。</p><p>從沾染上對方氣息處開始綿延出的癢意，一點點持續燃燒自己的理智，白色的毛絨獸尾在夾縫中飄竄，輕輕掃動曖昧無比的氛圍。小笨狐的大腿旁靠攏著堅硬的物體，看了眼是從對方雙腿間冒出來的熱源，在一片柔軟的體溫與蓬鬆床鋪中特別地引起他的注意。</p><p>丸山在他頭上打了個不小的哈欠，邊趕跑嗑睡蟲邊睜開沉重的眼皮，蹙起眉心來揉開眼前的視線，又感受到什麼物品被自己穩妥地攬在懷中，墨黑的髮色裝飾著棉白柔軟的狐耳，一雙晶透如砂糖玉的圓潤淺瞳映入雙倍丸山的臉面。</p><p>“......為什麼...？” 丸山努力轉動他剛睡醒的愚笨腦袋，散亂的前額髮遮掩住慌亂與不解，更多沒嶄露出來的是神仙大人還不明白的戀愛感情。畢竟一大早就發現自己一見鍾情的對方乖巧地躺在同張床上，實在對心臟過於刺激了。湧動的心室流竄通紅的血液，通過循環系統蔓延在晨曦時刻過於敏銳的下腹處。</p><p>“什麼為什麼？” </p><p>“...狐仙大人會躺在我的懷裡....？” </p><p>“呃...散步。” 白狐傻呼呼地挺起胸膛邊說著拙劣的藉口。</p><p> </p><p>🎀🎀🎀</p><p> </p><p>大倉開始賴在丸山家中不走，理所應當地住了下來，還鳩佔鵲巢地佔領此處唯一的單人床鋪，丸山嘴裡說著好過分，可沒停下鋪軟墊在地板上的作業。由於被命令不許出門外出亂跑，丸山不在的時刻就是他尋寶找樂子的快樂時光。當然在傍晚時房間的主人回來所帶上的晚飯才是他一整天最期待的事情，兩人聚在狹窄的木頭地板上，倚靠在床緣邊，肩並肩看著各種節目下飯，光是搞笑藝人的無聊段子他們便能笑到隔壁房的同學來敲門。</p><p>豐沛的水聲嘎然停止在離房門外不遠處的浴室內，丸山擦乾淨一身的疲憊與體汗，腰腹上圍了條白色浴巾就回到自己狹窄的房內。大倉突然貼了上來問到，“這是什麼啊？マルちゃん。” 他指著手上書本掀開的頁面，上頭的灰白紙張印滿不堪入目的色情姿勢，美艷的女性跪在對方的下體前方，伸出細長舌肉來舔舐男性的粗大性器，經驗豐富的舌技一下就讓男子投降繳械，幾個畫格的距離就是滿屏的汙穢，濁白淫精射在女性張得全開的濕潤口內。</p><p>丸山幾乎是立刻從床上跳了起來，無情地奪走神仙大人未經允許翻閱的讀物，他後悔著平常看完後沒有立刻收拾，早該放置到大倉看不到的隱蔽抽屜裡。</p><p>“為什麼裡面的人說好好吃？” </p><p>“...那不是你能知道的事情。” 陰霾籠罩在丸山的眉宇之間，一時間不知該如何向心儀的對方解釋裏頭的內容，先前聽過大倉的年紀遠比自己要大上好幾個歲月，但他卻純樸地連人類的交媾行為都一無所知。</p><p>身後的白絨狐尾貌似感知到丸山的怒氣正悄悄豎起絨毛，卻不知道對方是在氣他本人沒有盡到收拾的本分，而不是認真在責怪白狐仙。大倉焦躁地撲進丸山與往常一致的柔軟懷抱，“生氣了？”輕聲地問著丸山，見他沒有反應又環上對方的頸脖，雙手交叉環繞的討好模樣宛如他們是相愛已久的愛侶。</p><p>啵的一聲，柔軟觸感貼上丸山的唇瓣，莫約一秒的時間讓他僵硬地呆愣在原位，一雙內斂的眼眉瞪得狐仙率先不自在起來，大倉原先清澈剔透的圓潤雙眸溢滿疑惑，好像在問為什麼還是不開心的語句。</p><p>“大倉....這也是漫畫裡頭學的嗎？”丸山扯離些許角度位於上方處看著無辜的神仙大人。</p><p>“嗯，不行嗎？ ”大倉在腦袋尋找更有效的方法。 </p><p>“裡面難道沒教你不能隨便親人嗎？親了有什麼後果有學習到嗎？”丸山既沒有回覆剛才的問題，又卻接連拋出新的疑惑。</p><p>看著眼前散發陰暗氣場的人類，原本備受保護的神仙大人基於本能地鬆開了環抱對方的雙手，才察覺到腰的正後方被寬厚有力的臂膀緊緊鎖住而動彈不得。大倉著急地擺弄純白色的狐尾，蹙起稍許弧度的淡色柳眉下方是無辜的眼瞳，像當初在月下相遇般的皎潔明亮，比一般人類明顯還輕淺上幾度的眼瞳色素，促使丸山衝動地消滅距離。</p><p>平常愛笑的嘴角被覆蓋上他人的體溫，反應不及的大倉被輕易地摟抱在丸山懷裡，掠奪著那片在夜夢中妄想許久的青澀薄唇。</p><p>還不懂人類情事的狐仙，連接吻知識都只停留在丸山買來的少女戀愛漫畫內的蜻蜓點水。丸山稍微將唇離開不到一公分的距離，幾乎是貼著大倉的唇瓣下達了不容置喙的命令，“張嘴。”在他無法聚焦的視野內，清晰地看到了丸山眼底倒映著的自己，卻正是一副臣服於主人的媚態。</p><p>口內氣息被迫替換成丸山剛洗漱完的橙花香氛，剩不到幾絲氧氣殘存，他在鼻腔內掙扎著要呼氣，臉頰被暈染成稚嫩的粉杏桃花，毫不放過地被掠奪嘴內的任何一處，大倉細長的舌肉被誘惑著與其舞蹈，小巧的耳垂軟肉至耳骨處火熱得像曝曬在烈陽中的難受。</p><p> </p><p>❣️❣️❣️</p><p> </p><p>原先身著神祇的寬大上衣被粗暴地解開，上頭由侍女精心綁好的細結被扯離到床板邊緣，狐仙大人被迫暴露出天生曬不黑的肌膚，處於恰到好處的肉感使丸山不願離手，綿滑的細緻肌理近如天鵝絨棉毯的舒適手感。</p><p>胸前鑲著透紅果粒，正散發異樣的劇烈快意，灼燒大倉所剩不多的理智。丸山的嘴輕緩地叼入乳尖，刻意地在原地畫圈並逗弄頂端。"知道這裡叫什麼嗎?是ちくび喔。"丸山突然擔任起負責的專任導師溫柔無比的詢問課堂學生的答案。</p><p>"う♡、まる、ちゃん…はぁ♡、っ、ちくび、やめッ♡♡" 大倉被攬在寬厚懷裡，他挺起胸膛想逃離卻無法如願，雙乳被輪流施加的快意使他軟了雙手，僅存的淺薄力道只准攀附上對方的寬厚肩膀，敞開的衣領被他狼狽的汗水跟丸山尚未吹乾的髮絲浸成淺灰色。</p><p>失常的快感調皮地在他體內亂竄，最後都聚攏到腫脹的下腹，身為神仙擁有七情六慾是不可饒恕的罪孽，可他已經完全遺忘此條戒律，像尊被性慾驅使的精緻人偶，依存生理本能地前後扭動著雙臀，不知道是在緩解過於舒適的感覺，還是在尋求摩擦到自己褲內的刺激。</p><p>"是不是很喜歡？看你都舒服地哭了呢。" 丸山輕聲嗤笑，他高傲地欣賞著眼前因為自己造成的美景，純潔如白紙般的嬌弱美人陷入情慾的墮落模樣，驅使他下腹的粗大越發地脹痛。</p><p> "ち、ちが♡……は♡、ぁ♡♡、あっ、やぁ、ッッ♡♡" 厚實大掌將大倉的臀部更推進自己的胯部，兩具身軀擁有的性器更緊貼著對方，隔著布料也能感受到熱源間的傳遞，丸山惡劣地頂跨摩擦，白狐嬌嫩細致的性器不一會就繳械投降，弄得自己的下襬一片泥濘。</p><p>"いやや、まる、はなして…” 大倉才剛從射精的一陣空白回聚現實，下體包覆著的高貴花紋布料被螁去大半，半紫的色階是顯示他身分階級的必需品，卻被衝動的男大學生輕易地解開，裏頭包覆的雙腿正發著微顫，釋放初精的部位滿是淫穢的白濁，滴滴答答地弄髒兩人腿間。</p><p>丸山憐愛地貼上大倉的肉柱，遭到神仙大人想合攏雙腿來拒絕，令他氣得無法思考，一掌將大倉推倒在床面，散落的髮絲遮掩不了他無措的眼眸，弱小無助的幼狐正面臨危機，銀白色的獸耳發顫地表達懼怕之意。丸山不免心疼起來，可下腹脹痛的現實又令他拋棄最後的停止點，粗魯地將狐仙翻面，避免看到對方哭泣的紅潤眼角，他隨意抓來乳液就往對方雪白的臀縫抹去，大倉的狐尾還想掙扎著拍打丸山，卻被一把強硬地固定在腰上，施予的力道足以讓大倉的眼眶分泌出大量淚液。</p><p>"やめろ…も、まる...は、ぁ♡♡" 被入侵的感覺並不好受，而他剛才經歷過第一次的射精，身體敏感地連被壓制在被褥上都能獲得快感，更何況是丸山粗糙的手指。模仿著色情漫畫裡玩弄後穴的情節邊戳刺著大倉的穴內，吸收力很快的年輕人立刻就獲得了訣竅，莫約在兩指結的深度，變換著角度立刻就碰到男人後口的敏感點。</p><p>"ひッ！？...ひィ♡...や、めろッ♡♡" 輕輕觸碰到那點，大倉全身劇烈地發抖，肉感雙腿間的陰莖又吐出大量黏糊物體，他癱倒在平常熟悉的單人床上，因為掙扎而伸長的細頸像美姿美儀範本的優雅天鵝。</p><p>"ぇ……？まる、まるちゃん…そこ♡、はゃ、ぁ♡、ダメです♡…う、ぁ！あ♡..." 肉縫被粗暴地掰開，濕淋淋地抽顫著的穴口，在丸山眼裡是無比煽情的色情場面，拆開束縛就將紫紅粗硬擠入尚還緊緻的縫穴中。</p><p>"ぬけ、抜けぇ！まる…あぁ♡♡…だめ♡" 方才被迫攀上高潮的肉穴，正鬆軟的不可思議，一口便吞下丸山的肉莖，貪婪的小嘴像在呼吸般地攪緊入侵物。丸山胡亂抹開自己的額汗，開拓的行為沒讓他費太多力氣，美人柔軟的地方像天生的雌穴，乖巧地臣服在男性的肉柱下。</p><p>"不是想知道嗎？這就在教你啊？ 吶，大倉" 得寸進尺的丸山立刻就開始扯謊，還將手臂抓在對方的臂膀上，每次胯下一貼合就能夠很容易地滑到深處，讓大倉毫無一絲可以逃跑的機會。臀上的尾巴已經無力反抗，如天使被扯下的破碎殘肢癱軟在地，隨著丸山的擺動而跳著優美的舞姿。</p><p>回答他的是斷斷續續的抽咽哭泣聲，大倉低啞的優美聲線被欺凌行為破壞成可憐兮兮的語調。丸山隱忍了想一陣射精的衝動並溫柔地將他翻回正面，果然如所想的一樣，大倉垂下的眼角掛滿淚痕，露水一滴滴不停歇地暈開，原本漂亮靈動的眼神遍布紅絲，小巧精緻的鼻尖紅潤不止。</p><p>丸山頃身覆了上去，雙手抹開寫滿無助的淚水，在多的舉動都無法不能彌補過錯，況且他已經無法停止了，最後的溫柔是在大倉的耳邊輕聲的告白。</p><p>“ぅ、ゃ、あっ♡、は、はぁ♡...マルちゃん？” 被劇烈搖晃之中，大倉的臉頰感受到一滴兩滴的熱液，抬頭查看才知道是丸山正在默默地流淚，他懊悔又無法控制自己的行為。大倉即使被頂得肉穴綿軟舒適瀕臨快要射的境界，卻也停止了哭泣，他伸出手像丸山剛才幫自己擦淚一樣的展現學習的結果。</p><p>大倉知道現在該怎麼做，從書本跟劇集學習到的詞彙，能夠深刻地拉近兩人距離的告白，“...好き、マルちゃんが大好きです。”然後準備好接受對方的愛意，他將雙腿環上丸山的背脊，私密的部位被戳刺到深處，敞開通道的最內層，將丸山的濁白精華全部收納入腹。</p><p>終わり。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#唧唧開花花了嗎💚<br/>#有硬的話按愛心嘛😌💚<br/>#下集交給梨梨子寫了😌💚</p><p>💝桃桃子🍑 跟梨梨子🍐一起想出來的前言如下列請查收 :<br/>#男子大生于潮湿夏日渎神<br/>#贫穷狸猫俏狐仙，转角遇到爱（？<br/>#買了炒麵遇到小偷正在原地偷吃怎麼辦<br/>#關於零用錢不夠付大食怪的伙食費的故事<br/>#捡到难伺候神衹以后，我变穷也变硬<br/>#撿到狐仙該如何飼養才好的新手紀錄手冊之卷<br/>#就算被校花拋棄也能找到第二春<br/>#如何正確教導狐仙報恩的故事<br/>#吃 白 食 的 代 價<br/>#与神仙做爱真的像漫画里写的那样爽飞天吗？丸山隆平验证之卷</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>